Kingdom Hearts (Yru17 Style)
Leave it alone. It's fine. Just let it go. Please. Yru17's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Kingdom Hearts Game" it will appear on Youtube in Mar 4th 2016 Cast * Jesse (age 12) (Free Willy) as Young Sora * Jesse (age 14) (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) as Teenage Sora * Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) as Young Kairi * Nadine (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) as Teenage Kairi * Jess (Bridge to Terabithia; 2007) as Young Riku * Sean Anderson (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) as Teenage Riku * Eragon as Roxas/Ventus * Arya (Eragon) as Namine * Peter Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) as Hayner * Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) as Vince * Susan Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia) as Olette * ??? (???) as Seifer * ??? (???) as Rai * ??? (???) as Fuu * Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) - Aqua * Prince William (Snow White and the Huntsman) - Terra * Manny (Ice Age) as King Micky * Bolt as Pluto * Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Donald Duck * Sid (Ice Age) as Goofy * Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) as Queen Minnie * Francine (Ice Age 2-5) as Daisy Duck * Crash and Eddie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) as Chip and Dale * Marshall, Clint and Teddy (Ice Age Trilogy) as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Buck (Ice Age 3; Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Scrooge McDuck * Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Pete * Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) as Leon * ??? (???) as Cloud * Rey (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) as Yuffie * ??? (???) as Tifa * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) as Aerith * ??? (???) as Cid * ??? (???) as Stitch * ??? (???) as Dr. Jumba Jukeba * ??? (???) as Caption Gantu * ??? (???) as Grand Councilwoman * ??? (???) as Alice * ??? (???) as The White Rabbit * ??? (???) as Doorknob * ??? (???) as Marching Cards * ??? (???) as The Queen of Hearts * ??? (???) as Cheshire Cat * ??? (???) as Tarzan * ??? (???) as Jane * ??? (???) as Clayton * ??? (???) as Saber * ??? (???) as Turk * ??? (???) as Kala * ??? (???) as Kerchak * ??? (???) as Chicken Little * ??? (???) as Pinocchio * ??? (???) as Jimony Chricket * ??? (???) as Geppetto * ??? (???) as Monstro * ??? (???) as Peter Pan * ??? (???) as Tinker Bell * ??? (???) as Wendy Darling * ??? (???) as Slitly and Cubby * ??? (???) as Cpation Hook and Smee * ??? (???) as Tic Toc Croc * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Aladdin * Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) as Jasmine * Megamind (Megamind) as Genie * Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) as Jafar * Nigel (Rio) as Iago * Minion (Despicable Me) as Abu * Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Peddler * Toothles (How to Train Your Dragon) as Carpet * Cyclops (Hercules) as Genie Jafar * Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Young Hercules/Adult Hercules * Talia (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Megara * ??? (???) as Philoctetes * Gustav (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Pegasus * Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Hades * ??? (???) as Pain and Panic * ??? (???) as Auron * ??? (???) as Zack * ??? (???) as Caption Jack Sparrow * ??? (???) as Elizabeth Swan * ??? (???) as Will Turner * ??? (???) as Caption Barboosa * Magic Mirror (Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple) as Magic Mirror * The Prince (Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple) as The Prince * The Queen (Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple) as The Queen * The Queen as The Hag (Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple) as The Queen as The Hag * Seven Dwarfs - Balin, Dwalin, Boumbour, Dori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) * Snow White (Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple) as Snow White * Ella's Pink Stepsister (Happily N'Ever After) as Anastasia * The Prince (Happily N'Ever After) as Prince Charming * Ella "Cinderella" (Happily N'Ever After) as Cinderella * Ella's Green Stepsister (Happily N'Ever After) as Drizella * Fairy Godmother (Happily N'Ever After) as Fairy Godmother * Grand Duke (Happily N'Ever After) as Grand Duke * Pip (Barnyard) as Jaq * ??? (???) as Lucifer * Frieda (Happily N'Ever After) as Lady Tremaine * ???, ??? and ??? (???) as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * ??? (???) as Maleficent * ??? (???) as Diablo the Raven * ??? (???) as Dragon Maleficent * ??? (???) as Princess Aurora * ??? (???) as Prince Phillip * ??? (???) as Mulan * ??? (???) as Caption Li Shang * ??? (???) as Mushu * ??? (???) as Ling * ??? (???) as Yao * ??? (???) as Chien Po * ??? (???) as The Emperor * ??? (???) as Shan-Yu * Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Beast * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) as Belle * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Prince Adam * ??? (???) as Cogsworth * ??? (???) as Lumiere * ??? (???) as Chip * ??? (???) as Mrs. Potts * ??? (???) as Wardrobe * ??? (???) as Merlin * Chicken Little as Winnie the Pooh * Alex (Madagascar) as Tigger * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Gopher * Private (Penguins of Madagascar) as Piglet * Classified (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) as Rabbit * Pig (Barnyard) as Eeyore * E.B. (Hop) as Roo * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Kanga * Rafael (Rio) as Owl * Gru (Despicable Me) as Jack Skellington * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) as Sally * Dr. Nafario (Despicable Me) as Dr. Finkelstein * North (Rise of the Guardians) as Santa Claus * Reindeer (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as Reindeer * ???, ??? and Sid Philips (???, ??? and Toy Story) as Lock, Shock, and Barrel * Kyle (Despicable Me) as Zero * The Mayor (The Nightmers Before Christmas) as The Mayor * Edwardo/El' Macho (Despicable Me 2) as Oogie Boogie * ??? (???) as Young Simba * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Adult Simba * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Nala * Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Mufasa * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Scar/Scar's Ghost * Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Rafiki * Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Timon * Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Pumbaa * Su Wu, Fung, and Gah-Ri (Kung Fu Panda) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Ariel * Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Triton * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Eric * Verne (Over The Hedge) as Sebastian * Tony and King (Alpha and Omega and Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) as Flotsam and Jetsam * Elvis (Open Season 3) as Flounder * Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) as Ursula/Phantom Ursula * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars 4&6) as Tron * Darth Vader (Star Wars 4&6) as Sark * Master Control Program (Tron; 1982) as Master Control Program * Tie Fighter (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) as Hostile Program * Wreck-It Ralph as Quasimodo * Anna (Frozen) as Esmeralda * Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) as Claude Frollo * Kristoff (Frozen) as Caption Phoebus * Angela, Brooklyn, and Broadway (Gargoyles) as Laverne, Victor, and Hugo * Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Sam Flynn * The King (Tangled) as Kevin Flynn * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Quorra * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as CLU * Rinzler (Tron) (Tron; 2010) as Rinzler (Tron) * Dr. Calico's Army and Guards (Bolt) as Black Guards * ??? (???) as Xigbar * ??? (???) as Xaldin * ??? (???) as Vexen * ??? (???) as Lexaeus * ??? (???) as Zexion * ??? (???) as Saïx * ??? (???) as Axel * ??? (???) as Demyx * ??? (???) as Luxord * ??? (???) as Marluxia * ??? (???) as Larxene * Velaciraptor (Jurassic Park Trilogy and Jurassic World) as Heartless/Nobodie/Unevers/Dream Eater * ??? (???) as Master Eraqus * ??? (???) as Ansem The Seaker of Darkness/Xehanort/Xemnas * ??? (???) as Ansem The Wize * ??? (???) as Sephiroth Trivia * Jesse plays the Sora because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. Gallery Movie Used: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts IIII: Dream Drop Distance (2012) Movies/TV Shows *Free Willy *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park II: The Lost World *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Bridge to Terabithia; 2007 *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Eragon *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Snow White and the Huntsman *Bolt *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age: The Great Eggs-cape *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2014 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *How to Train Your Dragon *Megamind *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Justin and the Knights of Valour *Happily N'Ever After *Happily N"Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple *Barnyard *Back at the Barnyard *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Swan Princess *Chicken Little *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 *Hop *Zootopia *Rio *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Rise of the Guardians *Toy Story *Kung Fu Panda *Over The Hedge *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs *Open Season 3 *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Wreck-It Ralph *Frozen *Gargoyles *Tangled *Big Hero 6 Poster Category:Yru17 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof